Castle on a Cloud
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Elphaba sings about what her life would be like in her dreams as she cleans the Thropp kitchen. Song-fic to Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables. Enjoy!


**Train rides to NYC are pretty but loooong. Written on the train at 5 in the morning, please excuse bad grammer/spelling mistakes for this reason. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Les Miz's Castle on a Cloud (except for on my CD)**

The counters of the Thropp kitchen were sparkling clean, the stools were neatly pushed under the table, a vase of fresh flowers sat on top of it. The only thing out of place was a young girl, seven or eight years old, wearing an old frock the had been hap-hazardously fixed by her young hands too many times to count. Her skin was a most peculiar color; it was green. A grass green, unlike any ever seen before anywhere else.

The girl, whose name was Elphaba Thropp, was scrubbing the floors like her life depended on it, occasionally throwing glances over her shoulder. Her green hands were blistery and bleeding from the work, but she didn't stop. When she seemed to think whatever she was keeping a lookout for had gone, Elphaba started to sing softly under her breath.

_There is a Castle on a Cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep._

Indeed she did, every night she would dream of this castle; it was huge, with tons of rooms.

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my Castle on a Cloud_

She would have a million maids, butlers and cooks to do all the chores she did. No longer would she burn herself cooking for her family, have her hands bleed from the scrubbing, or wash all of the family's clothes until her weary fingers grew stiff. Elphaba finished the kitchen floor and snuck up to her room for a few hours out sleep. As she entered it, she was saddened by the lack of things in it; only a bed and desk. She had no toys or books for herself, Nessa got everything.

_There is a room that's full of toys,_

_there are a hundred boys and girls._

And none of those children would mind her skin color at all. They would play with her dawn until dusk, as they should. They all could then stay in all the bedrooms! A shout came from downstairs just as she curled up on her bed. Elphaba sighed and went downstairs, only to be lectured by Frex for not washing the windows properly. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She wished he would just stop yelling.

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud._

_Not in my Castle on a Cloud_

Elphaba re-finished the windows and went into the foyer, where she had been told to wipe down the photographs (again). As the green girl dusted off the black-and-white prints, she came across one of a young woman with a cheerful, carefree smile. Elphaba smiled right back at her, tears brimming in her eyes. As young as she was when her mother died, she still missed her. From what she remembered of Melena, she had loved Elphaba, and always protected her from Frex's harsh words. Now, she was gone, and she would never play with, help or comfort the girl again.

_There in a lady all in white_

_holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and shes soft to touch,_

_she says "Cossette, I love you very much."_

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps entering the room. Elphaba quickly put the picture down and pretended to be busy, it was too late. Someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, and she found herself facing Frex, just a few inches away from his scowling face.

"I heard you singing," he growled, "your sitting here, day-dreaming when you should be cleaning! It's a deal, you see? I feed you, shelter you and don't throw you out on the street like you deserve, and you work for me!"

He turned to leave and Elphaba spoke up, "Then why doesn't Nessa do anything?"

Frex glanced back at her, glaring, "She is my daughter and I love her, unlike you." With that, he left the room.

_I know a place where no one's lost_

Choking back tears, the girl ran up to her room once more, shut the door behind her, and threw herself onto the bed, sobbing. Even she knew that no child should ever go through what she does on a daily basis. In her mind, there should have been a law against going to bed crying because someone hurt you.

_I know a place where no one cries._

_Crying at all is not aloud,_

When she woke up several hours later, she looked out her little window to see that the sky was dark. Elphaba didn't move, but just laid there, dreaming of a day where everything was better, when she lived in a big castle with a handsome prince and chatted with her best friend, another princess. Someday, it would all come true...she knew it.

_Not in my castle on a cloud!_

**Reviews are my castle on a cloud!**


End file.
